


31 Days of Drabbles

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thrawn is an arachnophobic, Vader babysits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: 31 drabbles all through October from our various verses and some more we come up with.





	1. Day 1 Autumn Chills

Day 1: Autumn Chills

Imperial Prince-Consort Armitage Hux Palpatine was miserable. He was freezing, even wearing a sweater, slippers, and wrapped in a robe. The Imperial Palace had good heating, but it was such a large structure with such high ceilings the heat had spread out a bit too much and left the now very pregnant dual-gender shivering miserably.

Pharma was wrapped in his bright red scarf, every inch as miserable as his Companion. "There has to be a way to k-k-keep warm." He chattered, pulling the large piece of fabric closer around himself.

 

Mitty tucked his beloved Seeker into his sweater and got up, arms around himself, with one cradling his swollen stomach and the son he carried inside. "Thrawn and Tarn." Imperial Crown Prince Thrawn Palpatine was a towering Chiss with a higher temperature than humans and was his wife's preferred method of warming up. Likewise, Tarn, a tank, put out a good bit of heat which was wonderful to his little Seeker mate and the sparkling he carried.

 

Where on Coruscant did they get off to just when they were most needed? The two Carriers set out in search of their mates.

 

First was the training room, but while Carnelian was there Thrawn and Tarn weren't. Thrawn's office was almost empty. Mitty was shuffling along the hallway, teeth chattering. Pharma was warmer from Mitty's body heat and the man's sweater as well as the scarf he was wrapped it, but it wasn't quite enough for the little Seeker.

"Oh, where are they?" Pharma burst out. "Can’t they sense we need them?"

 

Mitty kissed his helm. "Th-Th-They p-p-p-pobab-b-b-bly d-d-d-d-on't."

Though both shuddered at the idea of going outside, they braved the garden in the hopes of finding their errant mates.

 

The gardens, likewise, did not contain the ones they sought. Coughing, sniffling, and even colder than before, Mitty whimpered. Pharma was in a better situation due to Mitty's cuddling, but his poor human had no one to cuddle him yet.

Of course, not being able to help Mitty just made Pharma mad as he could be. "Frag this! You know where we're going? The kitchen! It's always warm there, and Grenadier will make us cider if we ask! Let's go!"

 

The Consort miserably shuffled to the kitchen, and wouldn't you know it, there they were. Mitty whined and hurried over. Without so much as a 'by your leave', tugged open Thrawn's robe, snuggled into husband, and pulled the robe shut around him.

"Mitty!" Thrawn jumped as his chilly mate snuggled in. "There you are! I've been looking for you! Grenadier, Cyclonus, more hot cider please.”

 

"You've been- we've been looking for you!" Pharma snapped.

"Then we found each other!" Tarn slid down Thrawn's robe and burrowed down between them to find his irritated Seeker and cuddle him close, humming softly.

 

Pharma, happy to be warm but still angry, turned his back to his mate. "We've been looking all over the palace, and where do we find you? Here drinking cider!"

"I knew you would eventually come here! It's too chilly not to!" Tarn soothed Pharma, nuzzling his chevron. "So I told Thrawn we should just wait here."

 

"Get out of my face! You should have sent someone or not left in the first place! It's not good for Mitty to be that cold or to be outside! At least I was bundled, but he didn't have anyone to keep him warm like he kept me!"

Tarn hugged Pharma close and let him rage and vent before nuzzling the Seeker's helm. "Feel better?"

 

"Yes, but get out of my face, your breath stinks."

Tarn purred his engines, sighing, and adjusted himself.

 

Thrawn peppered his wife's hair with kisses and nuzzles as Mitty gulped down rich, warm cider.

"Better?" He asked, cooing to his wife.

 

He nodded and curled closer, their son kicking and squirming. "Guess our little Cas doesn't like being cold anymore than his mama," Thrawn purred, rubbing his wife's swollen belly.

"No, he doesn't." Mitty agreed, closing his eyes and leaning against Thrawn.

 

Emperor Jarek Palpatine came down to the kitchens in search of his son and a warm drink for himself to find his whole family there. Thrawn was just rising from his seat, cradling a sleeping Armitage who had both Transformers snuggled up in his sweater fast asleep along with him.

The old man chuckled. "The heat Seekers found you?"

"Was that a pun?" Sentinel gave Palpatine a severe look.

 

"Maybe."

Thrawn kissed his father's cheek and Sentinel's helm. "They did, poor things. My poor Mitty was so cold."

"We really need to have someone come in and figure out a way to keep the Palace warm."

 

His son nodded. "Please, Father. It's not good for them, and the little ones will be here soon."

 

"I'll look into it, dear, I promise. Once I get back to my office with some cider I'll start right on it." Thrawn left, and Palpatine sighed. He needed to step up and make the palace much more comfortable for his son-in-law and unborn grandson. These, after all, had only been autumn chills, and winter was just around the corner.


	2. Day 2 Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Power Outage, based on our fic 'Struggle for the Golden Age'.

Thunder and Lightning cracked across the dark sky. Moira and Damien, very young children, squealed as their nursery was suddenly plunged into darkness.

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" the four year olds screamed.

"It's okay, babies," Gilad said as he opened the door and gathered them up. "The power just went out. It will come back on in a moment."

"Where's Mommy?" Moira asked.

"Mommy's in the living room lighting some candles, my little fairy."

He carried the twins out to where Cas was just finishing with the candles and getting another flashlight as Gilad had one. He was pregnant with their third child, and the twins cuddled up to him, laying their ears against his stomach. Cas stroked their hair.

"It's all right, my darlings. You're safe, and so is your sibling."

"What happened? Why did the lights turn off?"

"The power went out, Damien. Sometimes, during storms, the power will turn off because something was broken or fell, but people work to fix it and turn it all back again," Cas explained, kissing his son's forehead.

"It's spooky."

"I know, sweetheart, but Daddy and I are here."

Gilad lifted his son onto his lap.

"Mommy's right, pal. We're right here, and it's okay to be scared."

"Tell a story?" Moira suggested.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"Princess!"  


About a princess, hmm? All right. I think it's my turn to tell the story. Lets see. Once upon there was a beautiful princess who lived in a magic kingdom of brave knights and big, dragon protectors. The princess lived in a castle with her parents, the King and Queen, and her brother, the prince. She was very beautiful, and her best friend was a brave knight who rode on a great dragon as he protected the kingdom," Cas began. "The dragon had breath so powerful, it could blow clouds here and there across the sky."

"What color was it?"

Cas smiled.

"What color do you think it was, Damien?"

"Green!" Moira chimed.

"Orange!" Damien contradicted.

"Orange it is."

"But-"

"You got to the pick the story, Moira, it's only fair that Damien gets to pick a few things in the story," Gilad said.

Moira pouted, but kept listening, spellbound.

"One day the king decided to hold a tournament for his knights to compete for the heart of the Princess, and the brave knight who was her friend entered the tournament. He was very brave and strong, but other knights were even stronger. He fought hard to win the heart of the Princess he loved."

The toddlers jumped as the power came back on, so focused were they on their mother.

Gilad chuckled.

"Do you still want to hear the story or go back to playing?" he teased them.

"Story! Story!"

"Please, Mommy, finish the story."

Cas laughed and kissed them.

"As you wish, my darlings. So, the brave knight fought harder and harder, and the Princess watched him fight for her. She knew she could not love anyone else, but the brave knight... lost the tournament."

"No!" the twins squealed in denial.

"Inside voices," Gilad scolded lightly.

"Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Mommy."

"You're forgiven. Yes, the knight lost, but the princess went to her father and told him that even though the knight lost the tournament he had won her heart, and so he still won for he and the princess married and lived happily ever after."

"Yay!" they cheered and hugged their mother and father.

They were cuddled and kissed until they giggled then scampered back to play, now playing Princess and Dragon. Gilad pulled his wife close, chuckling.

"I don't think we'll have a problem any future outages."


	3. Day 3: First Halloween

Little Prince Cas was utterly mystified. He had spent the first four years of his life in a tank, having been created with the combined DNA of his parents, Imperial Prince Thrawn Palpatine and Prince-Consort Armitage Hux Palpatine. Halloween was totally new to him. His cousins, Luke and Leia, were chattering on, but little Cas finally retreated to his papa, overwhelmed by the twins as they got more and more excited.

Mitty chuckled, picking him up. "Hey, little one."

"Papa, why are Luke and Leia so hyper?"

"They're very excited. We're all going to dress up for Halloween as a family. Your Aunt Carnelian picked the theme this year."

"Halloween?"

"It's a holiday, little one. One where we go and walk about the neighborhood, get candy, and see other people."

"And dress up?" 

"Yes." 

"As what, Papa?"

"I don't know yet. Carnelian said she chose a book for her theme."

"Oh. We don't pick?"

"We'll pick next year. It's Carnelian's turn this year."

Matty came over to play and asked about Halloween. "What are you dressing up as?" 

"I don't know. Auntie Carnelian hasn't said what she picked." 

Thrawn came towards them to ask if they wanted a snack. "Your aunt's picking your costume? Your first one? That's not fair."

"What should I do then?"

"Ask if you can pick your own costume." Thrawn listened. Matty had a point. It was Cas's first Halloween. He remembered being able to pick his own costumes as a child. Why shouldn't he let Cas. Even Luke and Leia had picked their own before. The family themed costume had started when Cas was 2, something they had agreed on thinking it would be easier and fun, and while it was... it just wasn't fair to his son.

Carnelian appeared with a set of Shakespearean theme costumes. "I'm here!" She chirped.

Thrawn set about getting the boys a snack and turned as Mitty came to him. "Opting out of the family costume, Beau?" "It's not fair to Cas, love. We can join in next year, but he should get to pick his costume this year. It's his first one, how can we not let him pick it?"

Cas looked through a catalogue of costume ideas.

His parents sat with him. "This one!" He pointed to an adorable child's lion costume.

"Great!" Thrawn grinned. "I'll order it first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Daddy! What will you and Papa be?"

"I think we'll be fierce tigers." Mitty chuckled.

"Daddy should be a panther!" "A panther, and Papa a tiger?" Cas nodded. "Yeah!"

"I like that." Thrawn kissed his son on the head. "My smart boy."

Cas purred and curled into his father. He still absolutely loved being able to get close to his parents after so long in the tank and not being able to touch them or be held by them.

"I love you, little Lion." Thrawn cooed, purring.

"Love you, Daddy. Love you, Papa." Mitty kissed his son's head. "I love you, my treasure." Halloween night the Princes were out until Cas was dragging his bag and his poor little feet. His hybrid eyes shone with happiness, but he finally let Thrawn take the bag and lifted pleading arms to his papa.

Mitty reached down and picked him up gently, cuddling him close. "Had enough, little Lion?"

"Uh-huh. My feet hurt, Papa."

“I’m not surprised. We must have walked for miles.”

"You did good, baby," Thrawn praised. "It was fun," he yawned, snuggling into Mitty's warmth.

Thrawn picked up the heavy sack and swung it over his shoulder. With slow feet, they walked home.

Cas was soon fast asleep, and his parents smiled. First Halloween was a happy success.


	4. Day 4 Ghost Encounter

General Armitage had few things that truly made him seethe with anger, but Kylo Ren was one of them. The thing the Darkside User did that angered him the most, hands down, was actively tormenting their toddler son, Cas. Ren had gotten him pregnant but was now doing everything he could to make his own two year old son's life miserable. Today, on Halloween on shore leave, he was upping his game and trying to scare the child as he led them into a canyon that the locals claimed to be haunted.

"Ren, this is ridiculous. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Ren ignored him and knelt to look at Cas. Wide, frightened blue eyes looked up at him. Sadly, Ren knew how to ACT nice to the child, if only to get Hux to drop his guard, though very, VERY rarely he did have genuine moments.

 

"Anything can happen on Halloween, can't it, Cas?" Swallowing, the child nodded. "Ghosts don't scare you, right? You're brave, aren't you? You protect your mother."

Cas nodded and grabbed Mitty's hand.

"Come on, Mama."

They walked into the canyon, and Armitage stopped to look at some graffiti left on the stone. Cas was taken ahead by Ren. A rumbling was heard, and Ren only had time to turn around before the ground gave way under them, and he and Cas disappeared down into an old cavern, trapped inside. Ren cursed under his breath and looked back up the way they had come. He couldn't see anything and activated his lightsaber, searching his pouches for glowsticks, which he cracked to activate. Cas sat up, crying. He rolled his eyes. Of course he'd get trapped with his brat.

"Quiet, making noise isn't going to help anything."

"A bit harsh, isn't it?"

Father and son turned to see a tall bluish, semi-transparent man in old Jedi robes. As Ren watched him he briefly shifted into someone else., someone Ren idolized. Darth Vader.

"Master!" Ren fell to his knees.

"I am no maater of yours, Ben," Anakin told his grandson.

He walked right past and, as if he was flesh and blood, picked up his crying great-grandson.

"Poor little one. You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," he crooned.

"Grandfather, it's Ren now."

"Cas?! Cas!" Armitage called from somewhere above. "Ren! If you've hurt him!"

"He's fine, Hux, but we're trapped down here!"

"I'll get help, and don't you dare touch my baby!"

Cas whimpered softly.

"Mommy!"

Mitty ran back for help, and Anakin rocked the child.

"Ben-"

"It's Ren now, Grand-"

"Stop being a fool, boy!" He stood a startled step back. "Do you really think for a moment I enjoyed being Vader? That is what I had wanted my life to become? Do you think I'm proud of your choices?"

Ren was taken aback.

"My life as Vader is nothing to be proud of or idolize, Ben, and the path you're taking will only destroy you and everything you touch. Look at how you treat your own son."

The Dark Jedi was silenced.

"He's AFRAID of you, Ben, his own father."

Ren bowed his helm and reached up, touching his mask.

"I..."

"You what?"

"I just wanted to be strong. Like you."

"Vader wasn't strong, Ben. Vader was my weakness. The Darkside isn't stronger, young one. It will only consumed and destroy you as it did me and as it did the Emperor. Make things right. It's not too late for you."

"Ren! Are you still down there? Cas!" Mitty called down and a rope dropped down into the pit.

"Yes, we're all right!"

He turned and took Cas. He gazed down at his son as Anakin faded away. With one arm holding Cas close, he gripped the rope.

"Pull us up, Armitage."

Things would have to change.


	5. Day 5 Hot Cider

Cas hummed as bustled around the kitchen in his cozy cottage overlooking the sea on Belisma. His husband, Boba Fett, was out in town tracking down some books he had asked for.

"Mmm. Won't Daddy be in for a treat when he gets home?" the Neko crooned to the babies growing within as he put a baking sheet of pumpkin spice cookies into the oven.

The temperature outside was dropping, and the wind picked up. Even in the warmth of his home, Cas shivered. He set about making some homemade cider, and the cottage soon smelled like fall and delicious. With a mug of hot cider, the mother-to-be curled up on the couch in a blanket to watch tv until his husband returned.

 

Boba shivered under his jacket as he walked down the street towards the bookshop. He had parted a block away at a coffee house, but the warmth the liquid had provided him was wearing off as he walked. He liked coffee, but it wasn't as good as his wife made it at home. The leaves rustled and fell as the wind blew through the trees, and the former hunter shivered more, eagerly going into the shop.

"Brr. Winter's not far off," he muttered.

The worker, thankfully, had their order on hand, and Boba was soon hurrying back to his speeder. As he drove home he admired the colors of the changing leaves and fields of wheat and rye. The stalks of corn bent in the wind as it blew across the fields, chilling the land and air.

It was all nothing compared to the wondrous smell that greeted him when he walked in the door. Hot cider and pumpkin spice cookies. His wife, the most beautiful sight of all, swollen with their daughters, came to greet him, kissing him.

"Oh, you're cold!" His jacket was pulled off, and the soft blanket Cas had been dragging with him was thrown around him. It smelled like spices, the spices Cas had been using. Boba obediently sat on the couch and accepted the mug of cider, sipping it. Nothing beat it. Warm, smooth, rich, and perfectly spiced. There was no drink he liked to come home to more than Cas's hot cider. it made the cold worth it.


	6. Day 6: Spiders

Grand Admiral Thrawn was questioning the wisdom of allowing his men to decorate the Chimera for Halloween. It was over leave, so he had thought there wouldn't be any harm. His men were exceeding what he'd thought. He saw so many of them with bags and boxes of decorations. His lover, General Maximilian Veers, just chuckled and told him it was harmless, the men knew better. Max was reading in bed, waiting for Thrawn to come join him when he heard the Chiss yell in the bathroom, followed by clattering. "Max!"

Veers raced into the bathroom. "What? What is it?"

Thrawn was standing on the toilet resembling a terrified cat. Sitting perfectly still on the wall was a little spider.

"Oh, Thrawn..." Max sighed, chuckling as he swatted it. "It's just a tiny spider."

"It's still a spider, Max!" "It's dead now, love, come on."

Thrawn came down slowly. "...I hate them."

Max pulled him close. "I know. It's gone now, nothing to worry about." He kissed the Admiral's cheek.

Thrawn shuddered. "They think. I don't like it, Max."

"I know. Come on. Lets just relax, hmm?"

Thrawn let himself be led away with ease/

"Tomorrow's Halloween and a big dinner in the mess hall," Max said, rubbing Thrawn's back as they lay together.

"I'm looking forwards to it." Thrawn smiled.

"Me too." The Chiss purred as he curled into Max happily.

Of course, that meant that the actual day was something of a disappointment that left Thrawn wondering if he should have let the men go wild like they did.

He had been dragged planetside to a festival and for Max to show him kids Trick-Or-Treating. He still didn't seem the appeal on the level his men evidently did. Returning to the Chimera, they headed to the mess hall. Max pushed opened the doors and immediately regretted it. The man had transformered it into a nest of spiders.

Thrawn screeched and leapt into his arms.

It was impessive to say the least as the Admiral managed to end up bridal-style in his arms.

Max sighed. "I guess we're not having Halloween dinner in the mess hall."

Gilad quickly approached. "They're not real, sir. Look." He punted a fake spider across the mess hall. "Goal!" someone shouted.

Thrawn gathered his dignity and stepped down from Max's arms. "Let's just eat."

"Hey, Jacob?" "Yeah, Nate?" "If all the spiders are fake... why is that one moving?" All eyes turned to the very much moving and real tarantula that had been caught up in everything by accident from the world below and had only just extracted itself from the fake webbing.

The three officers nearest it shrieked and scrambled away, causing a bit of a domino effect as the mess hall devolved into chaos.

Gilad slammed a large pot over the spider. "Come one get a container with a sturdy lid!" He looked over at Max and Thrawn. "And wake the Admiral... away from here." Thrawn had taken one look at the spider and outright fainted.

Max nodded, picking up the Admiral and carrying him away. "Happy Halloween." He muttered.


	7. Day 7: Family Costume

Imperial Crown Prince Thrawn opened the door to his room and smiled when he saw his wife, Cas with their son, Armitage, or Mitty. Cas was a Neko with a bushy tail, while little Mitty was only half Neko, and his tail was thin and short-haired. The tiny kitten was cooing up at his mother. Cas had been Brendol Hux's mistress, cast aside and 'gifted' to Thrawn after Brendol's wife gave birth, with poor little Mitty in tow.

"How's he?" Thrawn reached out and tickled their baby's tummy.

"Happy as can be," Cas said, ears twitching with his own happiness.

"I'm glad." Thrawn kissed his head. "Carnelian is bringing over our costumes before the ball soon."

"I still don't know about this. He's still so little, Thrawn. It will be a lot of people and noise."

"He'll be fine. We can take him up to bed after showing him off a bit."

"I just worry about how people to react since he isn't yours."

"They'll love him. Who wouldn't?"

"People who care more about bloodlines."

"Well, who cares about them?"

Cas nuzzled his baby then handed him to Thrawn. "Go get Daddy," he cooed to the kitten.

Mitty giggled and reached for Thrawn, who snuggled him close.

"Oooh, I love my Mitty snuggles."

Cas leaned into his husband, purring.

"And my Cas snuggles," he chuckled. Cas giggled. "I love you." "I-" The door burst open. "Happy Halloween!" Carnelian shouted. Mitty burst into startled tears.

"Sorry." Carnelian winced.

Thrawn gently bounced and rocked the kitten. "Shhh. I know, how mean of Auntie, huh?" he cooed.

Carnelian held up their costumes. "I went with flying insects."

"Why?" Thrawn asked.

"Because they have wings, which are pretty, and there's a lot of them, so they're not boring. Moths for men, butterflies for women."

"Or dual in Cas's case."

"Yep. I made an exception for myself: I'm a Luna Moth.”

She held up Blue Mountain Swallowtail Butterfly wings. "These are Cas's." "And mine?" Thrawn asked.

She picked up a Gypsy Moth and handed it to him. "And for Mitty, the best." She showed Cas what appeared to be a green tube with eight little mittened hands hanging from it, spots along its sides and little horns: A Swallowtail Catterpillar.

"Awww. It's precious."

"I know. I saw it and had to get it for him." Carnelian cooed. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Have fun and see you at the ball."

She left, and Cas smiled. "Awww, are you drooling on Daddy?" Thrawn looked down to see the kit contentedly drooling on his chest, where his little face was pressed.

Thrawn sighed and smiled, snuggling the kit gently.

"That's okay. Daddy loves you, drool and all."

Mitty cooed and giggled.

"Lets get dressed up, baby," Cas crooned, taking his son. Thrawn kissed his wife's head.

"I can't wait to see him as a tiny caterpillar." He followed Cas into the bedroom with their costumes. "How much do you want to bet that Carnelian chose flying insects just so she could have Mitty in this costume?"

"Oh absolutely. I know I would." Mitty was quiet as he was put into his costume and squealed when Cas put his own on, mesmerized by his mother's wings.

Thrawn thought the blue ball gown was beautiful as well, matching Cas's eyes and the mask that made him look so mysterious.

Mitty, however, was quick to pull off the mask, as little ones would.

The little hood was enough costume for the two parents, though.

Cas's mask was black with a bit of blue glitter that made his eyes pop. Thrawn quickly changed into his own costume.

His was mostly brown with two large, fluffy bobbles above his head.

"Ready, Kitten?" he asked his wife, nuzzling him.

"Ready." Cas chirped back.

They headed to the ballroom, Mitty nestled in his mother's arms.

Palpatine- an Empress Moth, fittingly enough- met them on the stairs. "You look lovely tonight, Cas. Oh! Carnelian mentioned she had found something extra cute for Mitty!"

"Thank you, and she did." Cas showed him Mitty.

Palpatine melted when he saw all the little mitten hands. "Oh, you're adorable!"

The kit squealed and reached for his grandfather.

Palpatine reached out and hugged him. "I love you."

Cas and Thrawn smiled, and they headed into the ballroom.

The whole family was there, in various guises.

The Court and various nobles bowed to their Emperor and the future rulers, Thrawn and Cas.

It was a beautiful night, a perfect night, and their little caterpillar was the center of attention throughout.

At last Mitty began to fuss. "It's time we put him to bed. Good night, everyone," Cas said.

"Good night." Thrawn waved as they stepped onto the staircase and ascended, their wings bouncing as if in flight.

They put Mitty to bed, and Thrawn kissed his wife. "Happy Halloween."


	8. Day 8: Trick or Treating

“For a human custom, it’s adorable.” Rodimus told the Seeker as their doorbell rang for the first time that evening.

“Adorable for human children. We’re fully grown mechanoids.” Starscream replied.

“Oh, come on, it’s still cute.” Rodimus pressed the button on the door. 

 

“Trick-or-Treat!” Cas exclaimed, leaning on Optimus’s arm.

“Hello, Cas!” Rodimus grinned and handed out sweets. “Star’s being a stick in the mud.”

“Oh, really, what is it this time?”

“Doesn’t see the point of trick or treating.” Rodimus shrugged.

“Aww… Should we play a trick on him?”

“Like what?”

“You realize I can hear everything you say?” Starscream called from the couch.

“Hmm. Like inviting you both along with us?”

“No.” The Seeker replied.

“What a great idea! Come on, Stars!”

“Rodimus!” Starscream sighed and looked up into The Face. The face that always got Rodimus whatever he wanted. “Oh, no, you don’t.”

“Pwease?” The Face intensified.

Starscream shuttered his optics. “Fine. But not for too long.” He put down his datapad and came out. “Hello, Cas. Prime.”

“Starscream.” They nodded and set out. Starscream sighing all the way. But, as he watched Rodimus frolicking, he couldn’t help but smile.


	9. Day 9 Vampire

If someone had told Vader, even an hour earlier, that he would be tromping through ancient woods in search of an even older vampire who had kidnapped his brother, alongside his adopted companion, Pharma, Firmus' panicking companion, Starscream, and the equally panicking Max Veers, his brother-in-law, and his companion Optimus the Dark Lord was sure he would have either choked the person or thrown them out the airlock.

And yet, here they were, tromping over the swampy ground, searching for said younger brother.

He had long since tuned out Starscream on his shoulder, but now the Seeker whacked his helmet. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" He sighed. "What is it, Starscream?"

"I said, I see something bright between those trees!" The Seeker pointed.

Vader took the lead, moving carefully. "What can you sense from Firmus?" he asked the Seeker.

"A lot of bemusement, but not real fear. Not yet at least."

"Good. Hopefully that means he's safe, for now."

Starscream chattered with nerves.

Finally the trees opened into a clearing and revealed the source of light.

It was a small house among the trees, a little worn down, but cozy looking.

The group approached the house warily.

Voices came from inside.

"I hear Firmus!" Starscream bolted, though Vader tried to stop him.

The Seeker went in through a crack in an upstairs window.

He spotted his Companion and the vampire.

His wings rattled as he thought.

"Adrian, please, I can't imagine what it must be like to lose the one you love, but I'm not Derek reborn. Please, I have a husband."

Starscream crept about in the shadows. There was a heavy iron lamp fixture right above the vampire. All he had to do was bring it crashing down. The poison metal would do the rest.

He used his claws on the screws holding it up. "I... you're right. I just-" Piett glanced up at that moment and lunged forward, shoving Adrian out of the way as the lamp crashed down.

Starscream cursed and flailed, surprised.

His beloved companion went down, struck by the lamp. Vader and Max burst in as Adrian knelt beside Firmus, checking his pulse.

Starscream had a fit as he patted and chirped at Firmus.

Max rushed to him as Vader lunged for Adrian.

Optimus held Starscream as Max checked Firmus.

"What did you do to my brother?" Vader snarled.

"I didn't do anything. Granted, I brought him here, but I haven't harmed him."

Firmus groaned as he came to. "Oww."

"Firmus!" Max hugged him.

"Max? You came?" "Of course, love. We all did. Come on. Lets get you out of here."

Firmus agreed and their Companions climbed them quickly.

"Brother, let him go. An enternity of loneliness is surely more than enough." Vader growled but let go. "I'm sorry, Adrian, but perhaps out there is someone who can make you happy again," Firmus said.


	10. Day 10: Worst Fears

"What's your greatest fear?" Vader paused in sparring with his brother. "What?" "Your greatest fear. What is it?"

Vader took a long moment to consider. "That I might hurt someone I love again."

"Again? You don't talk about... before... very much."

"Well, I hurt someone very dear to me."

"I'm sorry." Vader straightened from his fighting pose. "And you, little brother?" "... Becoming a monster."

"What brings up the question?"

"Like the Force." "Like life. You will find your way, Firmus."

"I hope so, Brother."

The Sith knocked his cap down into his eyes. "I know so," he chuckled.


	11. Day 11: Black Cat

"THRAWN!!!!" The prince nearly jumped out of his skin as his wife's scream.

Thrawn leapt out of bed and raced into the bathroom. "What? What is it?"

Cas stood there glaring at Carnelian, who looked pleased as could be. His wife's hair, ears, and tail, had been dyed black, and his tail was lashing angrily.

Thrawn stared. "...Someone explain what's going on?"

"He's a black cat for Halloween. I'm going as a witch, and I needed a cat, so..."

"Carnelian!" Thrawn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on! He looks cute."

"He does look cute, but that's not the point."

"It's exactly the point. Now change into your costume." She grabbed Cas and dragged him off to the ballroom for the Halloween party.

Thrawn sighed and got into his own costume, following along.


	12. Day 12: Candy Shopping

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Jango Fett turned as Filila darted up to him, clutching a bag of peanut butter cups. Her chestnut curls bounced around her kitten ears, and her little tail twitched with delight as she stared up at him with pleading brown eyes.

"Can we get these?"

Liora soon chimed in with her black hair, tanner skin, and blue eyes.

"Please, Grandpa?"

"All right, all right." Jango agreed, smiling softly. "Put 'em in the cart."

"Yay!"

He chuckled.

"Now, now, my little Mandos, pick out candy for the trick-or-treaters."

They dove into the shelves, searching. Jango smiled. He never thought he'd be a grandfather, but now, five years later he was happily settled into the role. He no longer lived with Cas and Boba but had his own, little house not too far. The girls loved staying the night with their grandfather, and he adored them.

They had him wrapped right around their little fingers, and he knew it.

He didn't mind.

So, when they piled the goodies high in the cart, he just let his eyes twinkle and smiled. Of course he wasn't a total pushover either and finally had them stop and herded them to the check-out. They darted around him as he loaded the candy into his speeder. He spent more money on Halloween just on candy alone than any other holiday, even Easter and Christmas, but it made his family, even Boba and Cas, smile, so he didn't mind one bit.


	13. Day 13: Harvest Moon

Prince Consort Cas Palpatine sighed as he watched his husband, Imperial Crown Prince Thrawn Palpatine mingle and charm the nobles of the Empire from his chair at a table close to one of the veranda of the ballroom. Tonight was the Harvest Moon ball and banquet, and if he was perfectly honest with himself, the brunette would much rather be in his window seat or bed wrapped in his silfeco robe, sipping hot cider, and reading his latest mystery while his twins kicked and squirmed as Thrawn played with them with the Force.

Instead he was in the ballroom, surrounded by stuck-up nobles, many of whom he knew still thought he was beneath them, dressed primly with his feet aching in his boots. Thrawn worked the crowd, but he could care less. Normally he did his part as Consort, but tonight he was in no mood and had no desire. He was uncomfortable and sore and left with zero tolerance for this whole thing.

Cradling his growing belly, he went out to the veranda and gazed up at the moon. The palace was placed where it could be seen through the traffic lanes. Distant and cold looking. Alone looking.

He jumped as large hands began rubbing his shoulders and a wall of warmth appeared at his back.

"You all right?"

He sighed and leaned back into his husband.

"No, Thrawn. I told you didn't want to be here, and now that I'm here I want to be here even less than before it started."

Thrawn's warm hands came down and helped him cradle the twins, heavy inside him.

"I know, and I wish you didn't have to be here. Duty calls, however."

"Duty can wait until this pregnancy is over," Cas sniffed.

The Prince kissed his hair.

"Well, lets go. I've played with the nobles long enough for them to be satisfied, even begrudgingly."

Cas turned and kissed him in the pale light of the Harvest Moon.


	14. Day 14: Hay Ride

"Thrawn! Wait! I can't keep up!" yelled six year old Cas Taylor as he struggled to keep up with 15 year old Thrawn Palpatine as the teen hurried towards the wagon for the one of the evening's hay ride at the Harvest Festival on Naboo.

Thrawn waited and reached down, taking Cas's hand and hurrying him along. He was fiercely protective of the little one. Strong in the Force like his father, Thrawn had been dreaming of his destined life-mate for a few years now, and Cas was the one he had been dreaming of. Of course no one but he and his father knew this, but it didn't keep Thrawn from connecting with the child. Reaching the wagon he lifted Cas into before climbing in himself.

Cas giggled as Thrawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy apple. He handed it to the child, smiling.

"Here. For you."

"Thank you, Thrawn."

He bit into the treat as other people climbed into the wagon. Eventually Cas relocated to Thrawn's lap to make room. Thrawn mussed Cas's hair as he cuddled him. There was a lurch as the wagon began moving.

"Your first hay ride."

Cas giggled and nodded, leaning against the teen's chest. After a few minutes Thrawn realized he had fallen asleep. He sighed, putting an arm around him.

"Happy Halloween, little one."


	15. Day 15: Graveyard

The Imperial Palace was decked out for Halloween, the Royal Cemetery was untouched by webs, spiders, cats, and pumpkins. Candles lit it up in a solemn glow. Emperor Azar Palpatine knelt with two bouquets of flowers. One was of Nubian Lilies and the other of Diranian Tulips. The candles gave his blue skin a soft orange glow and lit up his fiery hair, highlighting the gray that was starting to appear. It had been twenty years since his mother had passed and twenty-three since his father had passed.

He lay the lilies on the grave of his father, the late Jarek Palpatine, and the tuplips were placed on his mother's grave, Thrawn Palpatine.

"Happy Halloween, Mom, Dad."

"Grandpa, come help make jack-o-lanterns!"

With a soft smile on his face and memories in his mind, he rose and returned to the warmth of the palace and the children, grandchildren, and wife who awaited him.


	16. Day 16: Autumn Fair

Grand Admiral Thrawn was distracted. That much was obvious. A few knew why. Tonight, at Naboo's Autumn Fair Talent Show, his adopted son would be singing, and he was here on the Chimera instead of present at the show like he wanted to be. Instead of with his son. Captain Pelleaon came up on his left side.

"Perhaps you should retire for the evening, Admiral."

He sighed, "Perhaps you're right. The bridge is yours, Captain."

He returned to his quarters and found his datapad blinking. Tapping the message a live video feed opened. It was the Talent Show, and Cas was getting on stage!

"Hello. What's your name?" said one of the judges.

"Cas."

"Cas. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sing a song my music teacher helped me make for my dad," said the eight year old.

Thrawn's heart melted, as it always did when he saw his little son.

"For your dad? Where's your dad?"

"He's on his ship."

"He's Navy then?" Cas nodded.

"All right. Go on."

The music started, soft, sweet, and a little sad.

"All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be if we were together   
Let's pretend that you're far away   
Let's say you write to me and you promise in your letter that you'll come home   
Come home to my heart   
When you come home   
We'll never be apart if I keep dreaming of you   
Start believing it's true   
Soon you'll come home   
Soon you'll come home   
Soon you'll come home to my heart   
  
Soon you'll come home   
Home to my heart   
Soon you'll come home   
Home to my heart   
If I believe"

Thrawn's heart broke as he listened.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I wish I was there," he whispered. "I love you. More than life itself."

The crowd was totally silent as the child sang his little heart out and a single tear rolled down his face as his own heart broke for the father who wasn't there. Thrawn held himself and rocked slowly, listening. When Cas finished they cheered, and finally the judges spoke.

"Cas, that was... incredible. You say you made that with your teacher for your dad?"

Cas nodded, scrubbing his face with his sleeves briefly.

"Well, where ever your dad is, I'm sure he knows you miss him. That was beautiful."

"You must really miss him, to sing like that for him," said the second judge.

"Yeah. He's gone a lot and busy when he's home too."

Carnelian was there suddenly. She had a nack for appearing.

"You could be there. Tomorrow at the second round."

 He nodded and wiped his own face. The next evening Cas came out on stage.

"Welcome back, Cas. Now before you start there's someone we want to welcome. Ladies and gentlemen, he's been away for six months serving, please welcome, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn stepped out from the other side, where he had been hidden from Cas' view. His son's jaw dropped, then he ran to Thrawn, bursting into tears as he did. He flung himself into his father's arms as the crowd cheered at the reunion. Thrawn hugged him close and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," the boy choked through his tears as he clung to the Chiss.

"Happy Halloween."

Thrawn kissed his head and stepped off the stage, giving him the spotlight. He watched, smiling, as his son sang his heart out, swelling with pride and love, and as Cas ran back into his arms everything was right with the world.


	17. Day 17: Movie/TV Special

Firmus snorted away, though he was a little surprised he'd managed to sleep due to Vader next to him and Max on his other side, snoring softly. Starscream was in his lap, Pharma on Vader's knee, and Optimus was on Max's shoulder. Of course all three Companions were totally engrossed in whatever number Halloween Town movie this was. Apparently Pharma and his first Companion, Sam, had loved the series, despite the movies being geared towards children and pre-teens.

He had fallen asleep sometime during the second one. Max must have fallen asleep after him, and... was Vader asleep, meditating, ignoring, or just flat out daydreaming?

A sound came under his brother's next forced breath. A snore. Yep he was asleep too... and he snored. Good, he needed the blackmail.

"Now Halloween Town High," Pharma chirped, grabbed the remote from Vader's other knee.

The Admiral wished he was still asleep.


	18. Day 18: Carving Pumpkins

Thrawn sat on his chair in his Optimus Prime costume watching his father with big eyes. Palpatine smiled as hefted a good sized pumpkin onto the table and began cutting into the top. The child stood on his chair and leaned forward to look into it when the Senator removed the top and set it aside.

"Ew."

The man chuckled and handed Thrawn a large spoon.

"Scoop it out, son. We can't carve anymore or put a candle in it until it's clean."

The little Chiss began digging out the pulp and seeds like he was digging for treasure, and Jarek smiled as he watched. Thrawn may have been 9 standard years, but he met new things with the wide-eyed curiosity of a much younger child. Carving pumpkins was no exceptions.


	19. Day 19: Childhood Costume

Imperial Crown Prince Thrawn sat going through his son's old things. His child, his precious child, had been killed six months ago in a speeder accident. He had been driving when they had been hit on the passenger side. Nothing had prepared Thrawn to wake up in the hospital only for his world to shatter around him when he was told that Cas had been dead when EMS arrived. Now he was finally going through his son's things that had been packed away in storage.

He reached into a box and pulled out something green, faded and a little ragged. It took him a moment to realize it was Cas's very first Halloween costume, a caterpillar. Tears welled up in his eyes as he cradled it, touching the little yellow mitten feet.

"It was sixteen years but feels like yesterday. Oh, Cas, my baby, it was too soon. I'm so sorry. If I had just seen them coming-"

"The results would most likely be the same."

He turned to see his father in the doorway. Palpatine stepped forwards and knelt next to Thrawn, putting an arm around him.

"We can't save everyone, Thrawn. Much as we would like to."

"I feel like I failed him. I'm his mother, I was supposed to protect him."

"Oh, my son, you didn't fail him. What happened was an accident. They happen every day. It wasn't your fault."

"But... But I should have been able to do something." Thrawn miserably leaned into him.

"I know." He touched the old costume. "Do you remember when Cas saw his reflection in this?"

Thrawn smiled sadly. "How he cried, my poor, frightened baby. It scared him so badly."

"I remember." Palpatine kissed Thrawn's temple. "Come on, Thrawn. It's late. You need to sleep."

He slept holding the old costume like a teddy bear and ghostly kiss good-night from the one he could not see.


	20. Day 20: Couples' Costume

Pharma and Starscream chattered at each other as they tried to help Optimus carry the candy bowl to the front door.

"Stop tipping it!"

"I'm not tipping it, you are!"

"It's gonna fall!"

The trio cried out, but a black gloved hand caught the bowl.

"What happened to teamwork?" Vader rumbled, little Amani in his other arm, giggling as her uncle's voice rumbled through her tiny body.

"He was tipping it!" Starscream pointed.

"I was not!"

Prowl looked down from Vader's shoulder.

"Actually you both were tipping it backwards."

"... Shut up, Prowl."

Firmus came down the stairs in his half of the couple's costume he and Max would be wearing a friend's party. Amani was sick so Vader, who had been visiting, would be staying with her and to help the Transformers pass out candy... or rescue the candy from being EATEN by said Transformers.

Speaking of which. Pharma toasted Firmus with half of a peppermint patty. "You look great, Firmus."

"Thanks, though I wish Max didn't insist on the dress."

He and Max would be going as Aladdin and Jasmine, and Max had insisted his 'wife' wearing the lavender dress when Firmus had said he didn't want to show his midriff as was still working off some of the baby weight from his pregnancy with Amani.

"Mama!" she squealed.

"Hey, little one!" Firmus leaned close to Amani and kissed her nose.

Windsong, in her little baby pocket on Amani's front, cooed. He kissed the Sparkling too.

"Vader, are you sure you can handle her? I mean, you've never been... alone with her."

"We'll be fine. We're not going to be alone anyway. We have the most responsible mech in the galaxy on the case."

Starscream puffed himself out.

"Prowl will take care of everything."

"Relax, darling," Max said.

He was dressed as Prince Ali and kisses Firmus' cheek.

"He can handle Amani for bath and bedtime. She's been good for him so far."

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, have fun. Go on." Starscream spoke up from beside Pharma.

He was holding a pack of M&Ms, nibbling a green one.

"You three, easy on the candy. We don't need you sick, too."

His kissed their helms and let Max lead him out.

"Bye-bye," Amani giggled.

Vader tickled her. "Yes, bye-bye. Who wants a bath?"

"Me! Me!"

Vader snuggled her.

"Come on, Prowl."

Optimus climbed up into the candy bowl beside the two Seekers.

"Anything good?"

"Peanut butter pumpkin?" Starscream offered.

"I bet you one Max and Firmus win the costume contest, and Amani soaks Vader."

"To a whole new world," Pharma giggled.


	21. Day 21: Magic/Spells

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is NOT!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Gilad asked his children, exasperated.

The twins jumped. They couldn't have been more different. Skylar with her blonde curls, brown eyes, and blue skin, and Issac with his human skin, red eyes, and black hair.

"Mum, is magic real?" Skylar asked.

"It's not! Dad uses the Force, not magic!" Issac insisted.

"What about me using the Force and not magic?" Thrawn asked as he came upon his family.

"Dad, is magic real?"

"Oh, I'm not the one to ask for that." Thrawn brushed down his coat. "I use the Force."

"See?" Issac preened.

"Muuuum."

Gilad sighed. "The truth is, Sky, there's no real answer. Some people think it's real, some people don't, and there's no clear cut evidence to prove or disprove it, and your father certainly isn't helpful on the matter."

Thrawn smiled innocently.

He gathered his children to him. "Now, kids, if magic is real, it's probably not all the pretty, sparkling illusion you think of." He smiled softly to himself.

Hundreds of stories below, a woman stirred a cauldron of deep green ooze and poured it into shape.

"...There's much darker things in the world than you can imagine. Secrets that must be kept."

The shape burned into the ground like acid.

"Things to think about when Halloween rolls around."

"Like how the Force can be used for bad?"

"Exactly, Issac," Thrawn said, coming to embrace his family. "Like most things, if it's real, magic has it's good and it's bad."

"And like many things, it isn't something for little ones to think on too hard."

"Besides, the only magic I know of is love."

"Daaaaad, that's so corny."

"Maybe it is, but it is Fall. Happy Halloween." Thrawn grinned.

The kids and his husband groaned, and the Emperor just laughed and kissed each of them.

"My Treats."


	22. Day 22: Witch Hat

"Ow!"

Thrawn took his wife's hand and kissed the wounded finger. Cas smiled.

"Thank you, dear, but if you insist on doing that every time I prick my finger it's going to take me twice as long to finish Carnelian's hat."

"I can't help it. It's the father in me."

The Prince-Consort chuckled.

"Well I think Beryl is waiting for his father."

Thrawn turned and lifted his son from his crib.

"Hi, buddy. Did you wake up?" he cooed.

Carnelian darted in, dropping her backpack.

"Mommy, is it done?"

"Not yet, gem."

She sat down and watched her mother sew the hat that would complete her witch outfit.

"Daddy, can witches wear pink?"

He smiled and sat down next to her, putting six month old Beryl in her lap. The baby giggled and snuggled into his sister.

"Witches can wear whatever color they want, Princess. Why do you ask?"

"Some of the kids at school said witches only wear black. Like Grandpa."

Thrawn grinned. His father had a knack for wearing mostly if not all black or very dark shades.

"Carnelian, if you want to be a pink witch that's your choice. They can say what they want, but what color you dress up in is up to you," Cas said.

"Your mother's right. You and Beryl will be a special pair tonight."

They were going as a witch and her cat, with Beryl going an a white cat instead of the traditional black cat.

"Go put the rest of your costume on, and when you come back Mommy should be finished with your hat."

"Okay, Daddy!" 

She handed Beryl back and rushed on. Her parents chuckled. When she returned Cas set the finished, round brimmed, pointed top, pink hat on her hand.

"There, my little witch. Happy Halloween."


	23. Day 23: Raking Leaves

"Whee!"

Firmus chuckled as Carnelian, Issac, and Adia jumped into the pile of leaves, their Comapnions Kaon, Prowl, and Windsong holding on for dear life. Starscream shook his head.

"All right, my little ones, why do you go get the wheelbarrow and bring it to Dad?"

"Okay, Mom!"

The trio ran to the shed for the wheelbarrow, and Firmus set to remaking the pile his children had messed up. He didn't mind. He was glad that they were so happy and eager to play. It wasn't out of any harm just childish fun. He wouldn't mind even it took him all fall to rake these leaves.


	24. Day 24: Dark

Firmus sighed as he lost focus, coming out of his meditation. The lights were off in the training room, but the breathing betrayed Vader's presence as did his signature in the Force.

"Trying to get into the Halloween spirit?"

"No. You turned them off while meditating."

"... Oh. Sorry."

The lights flicked back on, and he got up, stretching.

"I'm going to get some chocolate. Should I bring any to your room?"

He got a stare. He still wasn't sure how he seemed to know what expression his brother was making behind the mask. The Force seemed a little out of place for that knowledge.

"Right. You don't... nevermind."

 He headed for the door, pausing as he was just walking out.

"I was always partial to dark chocolate."

He smiled to himself.

"Sure thing."


	25. On Hold

Hey, everyone, for right now this is on hold. We WILL do more, but they may be Christmas Drabbles too. Right now we're just putting fanfics on hold for a bit. We may post some short, original stories, though, and we have fics left to post even though we're not writing fanfics at the moment.


End file.
